Until History is Repeated
by Francinator
Summary: A long dead Malfoy joins Draco in his 6th year and with the help of Hermione, Harry and Ron break the thousand year old curse that has been keeping her trapped in the Malfoy Manner. Draco/Hermione
1. Dreadful Dinner

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything or anyone (although owning Tom would make me EXTREAMLY happy), except Ariana (who's name I didn't even come up with) so you no sue me I no go all scary vain-y Willow-y on you.  
  
Chapter One The Dreadful Dinner  
  
"Now get out of my sight boy." Lucius Malfoy spat at his son, who was lying on the floor in one of the many rooms in the Malfoy Manor. Draco began to get up, shaking a bit from the side effects of the spell. He then made his way to the door but was stopped by his father's voice, "Don't forget we are having dinner with the Parkinsons to night, so be on time. Or else.." Lucius left the threat hanging while his son left the room with a 'yes sir'.  
  
Draco had finally gotten to his room and fell down on his bed and groaned.  
  
"Oh come on cheer up. Only a few more days till Hogwarts!"  
  
"You and your optimism." Draco sighed. Then he looked at the semi- transparent girl that was hovering a few inches from the floor. The girl only smiled and glided over to a large desk on the other side of the room.  
  
"Come now, you have to be just a little bit excited that you made Prefect?" The ghost asked gesturing to the letter that Draco had received that morning telling him that he was made one of the prefects of Slytherin house for the second year. "I know I was."  
  
Draco painfully sat up and leaned back on his headboard before answering. "No, Ariana, I'm not. Besides, do you really think that Lucius would care?"  
  
"True," Ariana sighed. "Mine never did. It was an expatiation not an honor." Ariana floated back over towards Draco and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "As well as can be expected. He took it easy on be because we are having dinner with Pansy and her parents tonight. So I have to look my best in front of them."  
  
"Oh yes that's right. I heard the house elves saying something about that, and heaven knows that an evening with the Parkensons is enough of a punishment to last a good while." Ariana said, as she looked Draco over. "And that Pansy, the child looks as if she ran into a wall repetitively."  
  
Draco smiled at the image of Pansy running into a wall over and over again filled his mind.  
  
"There we go. Got you smiling already." Ariana said. Then Draco looked up at her sitting in mid-air Indian style.  
  
"What?" Ariana asked.  
  
"Nothing important, I was just wondering what I'd ever do with out you." He shrugged.  
  
"You would lead a very dull life. Especially with those apes- no wait calling Gregory and Vincent apes would be insulting the apes- those, whatever you want to call them, could not form a intelligent sentence if their lives depended upon it." Ariana stated. "Why don't you make new, smarter, friends?"  
  
"I would love to trust me, but then word would get back to father, and I would be punished." Draco replied, spitting the word father out like poison. "And the only thing I don't need are more punishments. I don't want to end up dead."  
  
Ariana sighed and floated near Draco so she was almost sitting besides him and nodded her head in agreement. Then after a moment of silence she wispered, "You don't want to wind up like me."  
  
Draco turned sharply and said, "No I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's alright," Ariana said holding her hand up to prevent Draco from talking. "I understand. I mean who would want to end up like me? Doomed to spend all of time bound to the one place I hate the most in the world, this manner. Or until 'This history repeats itself once more' I don't even know what that means, and I've been thinking about it for over a thousand years!"  
  
Draco looked down at his lap and then back at Ariana. "It's alright, that just means that you can stay here with me." She looked over at Draco with a crooked smile on his face and shook her head.  
  
"Look," She said moving into a standing position. "You better get ready for the dinner tonight. 'A Malfoy must always look their best.' Remember? So go look your best, even if it is for the Parkinson's."  
  
Draco nodded and headed for his bathroom to get cleaned up.  
The Malfoy's and Parkinson's were currently sitting in the west parlor of Malfoy Manor waiting for dinner to be served. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson were talking about the current events in the Ministry, which happened to be their best guess on how much longer Fudge will last as Minister. Mrs. Malfoy and Parkinson were quietly talking of the latest wizarding fashions and Draco was busy trying not to ring Pansy's neck as she babbled on about her recent vacation on the French Riviera.  
  
"And then the next day, after a fabulous breakfast, I went down to the beach and I was wearing the cutest little green and yellow bikini and my hair was up in this, oh how can I explain it?" The Malfoy's butler announcing dinner cut of Pansy's rambling.  
  
They all stood up and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson escorted their wives to the dining room, and Draco then held out his arm for Pansy, who latched on, after receiving a glare from a look from his father.  
  
After a very long dinner and Draco refraining himself from causing Pansy physical harm, they retired to the balcony leading off form the dinning room.  
  
"So Draco, are you excited for the new term?" Asked Mr. Parkinson.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco replied glaring out over the lawn that was behind Mr. Parkinson's head.  
  
Lucius noticed this but returned to his guest. "Draco made prefect again and hopefully, if his grades pick up, he will be Head Boy nest year." He said. "Draco is second in his year, behind a filthy mudblood." Lucius spat.  
  
"Do you mean that little Granger girl?" Asked Pansy tearing her eyes away from Draco and looking at Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Who?" Asked Mrs. Parkinson looking up from her brandy.  
  
"Oh you know mother, that annoying girl I told you about with the bushy hair and know fashion sense. And she even had the nerve to hit my poor Draco!" Pansy said turning back to Draco and caressing his cheek. Draco slapped her hand away and continued to stare at the grounds behind Mr. Parkinson's head.  
  
"What was that about?" Mr. Malfoy questioned staring at his son and gripping his snake staff a little tighter.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality and answered, "Nothing, I got her angry and she could not keep that temper of hers in check."  
  
It was well past eleven o'clock and the Parkinsons were still at the Manner. Pansy had just brought up the subject of school shopping and everything that she had bought at Diagon Ally, which consisted mostly of clothes. Draco upon hearing the issue spoke up.  
  
"Mother?" He asked and continued when she looked his way. "Are we going shopping for my school supplies tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes we are Draco, right after breakfast." Narcissa replied.  
  
"Then may I be excused?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, good night." Narcissa waved her hand and began to talk to Mrs. Parkinson once again.  
  
Draco quickly said good bye to everyone and slipped through the door before Pansy could have her good night kiss, and headed straight for his bedroom.  
AN: Wow the first chapter is typed and posted, and do you know what will go really, really great with the glowy feeling of that? A review from you. I want to dedicate this to my friend Jen/Buffy/Sydney for loving the idea and taking the time to read this even though she was, and still is, thinking of a guys name that sounds good with 'Sark' (so if you know any then drop them by when you review). And with this final closing thought: I HATE PSSAs!!!!!!!! 


	2. Oh the Joys of Shopping

Chapter Two  
  
Oh the Joys of Shopping  
  
"Mister Draco is to be waking up now!" Said Misty, one of the many house elves in the manner, as she shook her young master's shoulder.  
  
Draco groaned and sat up shading his eyes form the bright sunlight streaming through the windows.  
  
"All right, I'm up, I'm up." He said to the house elf.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon, then you and Misses will be leaving." Misty told Draco and with a soft pop she was gone. Draco sighed and fell back down on his bed.  
  
"Malfoy's never were morning people." Commented Ariana.  
  
"So why are you here?" An annoyed Draco asked Ariana, who was preventing him from more sleep.  
  
"We've been through this." She sighed. "I don't need to sleep and I feel like bugging you."  
  
Draco got back up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.  
  
"I feel so special Ariana." He said sarcastically. Then he stood up and began to make his way to his closet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ariana asked.  
  
" 'A Malfoy must always look their best'." Draco said picking out a robe to wear that day. Ariana glided over in front of Draco and crossed her arms and gave a mock look of anger.  
  
"That is not an acceptable answer." Tsked Ariana. "Now tell me where you are going today."  
  
Draco just stared coolly at the angry girl floating in front of him. After about two minutes of staring on both accounts Ariana spoke,  
  
"Draco you don't have all day to do this, I on the other hand have an eternity, so just tell me where is it that you are going at this ungodly hour?" Ariana asked.  
  
Draco just continued to stare.  
  
"Listen, you'd better answer my question, I've been a Malfoy longer than you so I will win this stare off. So surrender now." Ariana smirked.  
  
Draco smirked also and Ariana glared.  
  
"Mother and I are going shopping." Draco muttered breaking the staring contest.  
  
"Oh all right then." Ariana said and glided happily out of the room.  
  
"Well at least she didn't skip this time." Draco sighed and started to get ready.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ariana floated down and through the many halls and rooms until she reached the kitchen. She was right in the middle of a plate of blueberry muffins when she saw on of the house-elves run past shouting about a 'dark mister' or a Death Eater, waiting in master's office.  
  
"Well at least the kitchens are sound proof." Ariana muttered and exited her muffins and followed the screaming elf. The house-elf, which Ariana recognized as Tabby, lead her to Lucius' private study. Ariana moved into a Nymph statue in the far corner and watched as Lucius greeted his guest.  
  
"Welcome, Alexander, so what news have you brought me?" Lucius asked as he made himself comfortable behind his large mahogany desk. Alexander Kohr, a long time associate with Lucius, sat across from him and began to talk.  
  
"Well as you know our Master is getting stringer and has issued a new plan to get that Potter boy and rightfully take his place as Lord." Kohr explained.  
  
"Very well but I already knew of this. So if you have nothing new to report then I must ask you to leave." Lucius said leaning further back in his chair with a bored expression on his face.  
  
Kohr shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said, "Well how about this for new news, I was only told this last night, the Master visited me directly-"  
  
"Do hurry up Kohr. I do have other more pressing business to attend to." Lucius interrupted whale inspecting his well-manicured nails.  
  
He cleared his throat and continued. "Our Lord has asked that our sons start to keep an eye on Potter. The Lord says that the time is nearing for our heirs to join and for the final battle to be won." By now Kohr was leaning forward in his chair and staring intently at Lucius.  
  
Lucius smirked. "Very good then. I know that Draco will keep an eye on Potter. Now go. I've other matters to attend to." Kohr stood, nodded and left the room.  
  
"Watch him." Lucius ordered Tabby, who scurried after Kohr.  
  
Lucius then focused his attention to his work as Ariana left through the wall in search for Draco.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco was on the other side of the manor just sitting down for breakfast and was about to bight into his waffles when his mother walked in the room.  
  
"Good morning Draco." Narcissa said as she walked over to the table.  
  
"Morning Mother." Draco replied as me accompanied his mother the rest of the way to her seat then pulling the chair out for her. When both of them had begun to eat Charles, one of the human servants, entered the dining hall.  
  
"Beg your pardon Ma'am, young Sir, but the Master has asked me to tell you that you will be going shopping without him today." Charles said.  
  
"Very well then. You are dismissed." Narcissa said. Charles bowed and left the room.  
  
"Are you finished yet Draco?" Asked Narcissa a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes mother." Answered Draco.  
  
"Well then lets go shall we?" Narcissa asked placing her napkin down on the table and heading for the large black marble fire place with Draco.  
  
"Ready?" Draco nodded and took a hand full of floo powder after securing his cloak tossed it in the fire and said Diagon Ally and disappeared in a swirl of green flame. Narcissa then apparated to Diagon Ally.  
  
"Do you have your list Draco?" Narcissa asked as they walked along the semi crowded streets. Draco nodded as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
The bell rung as Draco opened the door for his mother and stepped inside the store. Draco was looking for his new Charms book when someone bumped into him.  
  
"Oh sorry." The person apologized.  
  
"Potter do try and watch where you're going and who you nearly knock over." Draco drawled.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry spat.  
  
"Glad to see you remember." Draco sneered turning back to the bookshelf. He then heard someone running towards him and Potter.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you get our Charms books yet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not yet." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron then looked at the person standing in front of the shelf. "Malfoy." Said Ron.  
  
Draco smirked and turned around. "Aww oh wonderful, Weasley remembers me too. I'm touched." Draco said as he wiped a pretend tear from his eye.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Ron growled clenching his fists and standing up to his full height, which was quit a bit taller than Draco was.  
  
Draco was about to threaten Ron right back but his mother walked over to the three boys.  
  
Draco are you finished?" Narcissa asked handing her son the books she got for him. "Oh who are you talking to?"  
  
"Mother this is Potter and Weasley. We go to school together." Draco explained introducing the two to his mother.  
  
"Charming, but you'll have to chat later good bye boys. Come Draco." Narcissa said walking over to the counter.  
  
"See you." Draco said and walked over to join his mother.  
  
It was mid afternoon and Draco and his mother only had one more store to go to. It's surprising how fast shopping without an evil sadistic man is so much faster than shopping with Lucius. The last stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. In moments Madam Malkin was welcoming them to her store.  
  
"So what can I help you with today?"  
  
"Draco only needs new school robes." Replies Narcissa. Madam Malkin then lead them back to the fitting stools.  
  
"I also need a new dress robe." Draco said following the two women back.  
  
"Why Draco, what happened to the new one that you got in Rome?" Asked Narcissa.  
  
Draco looked at his mother and replied, "Tipsy."  
  
Narcissa only nodded and turned to Madam Malkin and asked to see some new dress robes. "When Draco?"  
  
"During your tea with the Burnes." Replied Draco. Narcissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what Her son had met when he said Tipsy. During the last few years the two of them had come up with a secret system: every house-elf meant a different punishment. Tipsy mint whipping.  
  
"Here we are." Replied a very perky Madam Malkin. "Now follow me and we'll start with your fitting." Draco slightly followed Madam Malkin back to a dressing room.  
  
Narcissa made herself comfortable in the small sitting area in front of the fitting rooms.  
  
"Madam Malkin?" Someone asked.  
  
Narcissa looked up and found a teenage girl, around her son's age, standing near her dressing room wearing a light periwinkle dress robe. "Madam Malkin?" The girl called again.  
  
"Excuse me child, but she is back with my son, and knowing him she will be back there for a while," Narcissa said.  
  
"Oh, thanks." The girl replied turning back to her dressing room.  
  
"But if you don't mind some advice from me, that is not the robe for you. For one thing it's the wrong color for you," Began Narcissa standing up from her seat. "It looks about two sizes to big and to frilly for someone of your build." Narcissa was now standing in front of the girl who looked beyond scared. "I'm sorry, but I've always wanted a daughter to do these things with, my son could care less about what he wore and if it clashed with his completion."  
  
The girl smiled. "It's alright. My name's Hermione by the way and I would love your help, I'm completely clueless." Hermione sighed gesturing at her robe.  
  
"I would love to help you out today and my name is Narcissa." She introduced herself. "Then let's go find you a robe."  
  
Narcissa had pulled out over a dozen robes for Hermione when a very flustered Draco came rushing over to them.  
  
"There you are Mother." Said Draco. "Where were you? What are you doing?" Asked Draco looking over to the three robes on her arm and Hermione standing next to his mother.  
  
"I'm shopping Draco, can't you tell?" Narcissa said raising an eyebrow. "I like that robe." She said pulling out a very low cut blood red robe and handing it to Draco.  
  
"Alright then Hermione, lets have you try these on." Narcissa lead the two back to the fitting rooms.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What are you doing with my mother?" Asked an angry Draco.  
  
"Didn't she all ready tell you?" Fumed Hermione. "Shopping!" Hermione then went to try on her robes that Narcissa had chosen.  
  
After an hour, or three months by Draco's account, Hermione finally chose the low cut blood red robe.  
  
"Thank you so much Narcissa, my mum couldn't make it and I really needed your help." Hermione said for the upteenth time.  
  
Narcissa smiled at Hermione. "It was no trouble at all child I enjoyed it, and I know that you will look stunning at the Yule Ball this year." The three left the shop with Narcissa and Hermione in front and Draco trailing behind.  
  
"Oh look there are my friends, I've got to go, but I had a great time shopping with you and I absolutely love my new robe!" Hermione shouted as she ran off to join up with Harry and Ron as Narcissa waved good bye.  
  
She turned to Draco and said, "I like her."  
  
Draco just groaned. Although, he had to admit that Hermione did look very nice in that robe..  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Welcome home Madam, young Sir." Greeted Charles. "Dinner will be served in a few moments, and I will call some house-elves to take your new things up to your room." Charles told Draco. In a few moments three house- elves were carrying Draco's new items up stairs.  
  
"I'm going to go freshen up." Said Draco following the house-elves.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're back!" Ariana said rushing over to Draco after the house-elves had left. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Oh my day was wonderful thanks for asking." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Now's not the time. That Kohr came to see Lucius today and told him that they're making their move this year. There going to attack Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were told to have their sons watch the school and Potter so they can tell when the school could be attacked." Draco was now staring intensely at Ariana.  
  
"That's absurd, no way that Voldemort could get into the school." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Ariana shook her head. "You don't know what he's capable of. You weren't there, but I was here listening to every word and watching every move that was made in this manor. He is capable and with the help of some of the student's he will." Ariana said, her voice was low and precise as it always was when talking about Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
Draco thought this over and finally said, "What can I do to stop this?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Yeah this took a lot longer than I thought it would. It just kinda got a life of it's own and I hate it when things come to life.. And by the way: I got the movie!!! ::does the snoopy dance:: but they took out Draco and Lucius in Knockturn Ally! Grr. But to all my reviewers I love you and they made my day! I love you all and I took off the log in thing too! So be kind! Review!  
  
Love Francinator 


	3. Good Byes and Train Rides

Chapter Three  
Good Byes and Train Rides  
  
Ariana sighed, "I don't know yet, but one thing I do know is that you can't stop this alone. From what I've gathered at least twelve of their son's are going to be keeping watch and reporting back to their fathers. You need help."  
  
"But I've helped stop things before." Draco protested. He didn't like asking for help, he preferred to do things himself.  
  
"This is some not small plot by a few Death Eaters or a memory this is an army. You will need help." Ariana explained. Draco knew where this conversation was heading and he didn't like it. "You need to ask them for help."  
  
Oh joy them. The 'Golden Trio' of Gryffindor; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Why out of all the people on God's green earth did he have to ask them for help?  
  
"Look, you are going to have to ask someone for help and why not three someone's who have faced Voldemort before?" Questioned Ariana.  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because they won't. You think I haven't tried? Remember I offered Potter my friendship and he flat out refused me." Draco fumed.  
  
Ariana now watched Draco storm around his room and mutter to himself whale putting on a new robe for dinner. Once he had calmed down a bit Ariana started to talk again.  
  
"I'm not telling you that you have to make friends with them, although it would be a very large step up from Crab and Goyle, just to work together for the common good." Ariana reasoned floating behind Draco as he reapplied his hair gel.  
  
"But they hate me. I'm 'their worst enemy' they wouldn't help me even if I was dying." Explained Draco. "In fact Potter and Weasley would probably be the ones to kill me." Draco sighed and continued to get ready for dinner. "How do I look?" Draco asked stepping away from Ariana to let her see.  
  
Ariana sighed and thought a moment. "What about Hermione?"  
  
Draco gave Ariana a very strange look and said, "What about her?"  
  
She ignored his question and glided over to his desk where his Hogwarts letter still laid. "Isn't she a Prefect?" Ariana asked. Draco only nodded. "Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"She wouldn't help." Draco stated.  
  
"Why wouldn't she? I mean from what you've said about her and that 'spew' thing. I mean she tried to free the house-elves!" Ariana laughed even after two years the thought of Hermione's S.P.E.W. campaign still caused her to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Draco chuckled. "She would be the one to help, if any of them. But a problem; how do I get her alone? She's always surrounded by people."  
  
Ariana shrugged and disappeared as they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked as he finished fastening his robes.  
  
"Charles sir, I've come to inform you that dinner is served." Then with a short bow he left. Draco gave himself one last look and followed the butler to the dining hall.  
  
Dinner was finally over and Draco was about to leave to talk to Ariana about how to ask Hermione for help. Yes he was going to ask her for help. Some time during the third course he finally made up mind that he would brave the know-it-all Gryffindor Prefect and ask for her help; after all, it was for the good of the wizarding world.  
  
"Draco I want you to meet me in my private study in ten minutes." Lucius rose from the table and left the rooms with his long black robe billowing out behind him. Draco looked down at the table and Narcissa held back a cry. He got up from his chair and walked over to his mother.  
  
"I'll be fine mother." He said hugging his mother. After a moment he pulled back and gave a sad smile, "He can't do anything to bad, I'm leaving for school in the morning."  
  
Narcissa sniffled and nodded. Draco gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left to see his father.  
  
Draco reached the large wooden door with large snaked carved into it. He knocked twice waiting to be called in.  
  
"Enter." Said the cold voice of Lucius from behind the door. Draco entered the large room decorated silver, green and black, a patriotic Slytherin if he ever saw one. No wonder Potter and his friends, along with over half the school thought that he was Slytherin's heir. Lucius nodded and Draco took his usual seat in front of his father. He looked at his son over his drink and smirked. "Today I was visited by an associate of mine and do you know what he told me?" Asked Lucius  
  
Draco shook his head no and Lucius continued.  
  
"He told me that out Lord is planing his attack on that school of yours and cleanse it once and for all." His smirk widened. "He also said that the Lord wants information on the school and that you will be providing it."  
  
Draco's stomach flip-flopped and he felt as though he would either be sick, faint or scream. Of course he did none of these, for a Malfoy never shows his emotions.  
  
Seeing his son's emotionless face Lucius continued, "Kohr's son is very eager to please the Dark Lord and will be assisting in anyway he can. So are everyone else; Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Zabini, Anders, Young, Melnik, Screen and the DeVore twins. Now tell me what do you think?"  
  
"What does the Dark Lord plan on doing?" Asked Draco.  
  
"During the winter break there will be another ball, courtesy of Miss Kramer, we will attack. Knowing Dumbledore the old fool will be too into the ball and then we will slip in unnoticed." Lucius sat back in his chair and stirred his drink and continued, "You will be sending me the details of his little dance, which I will then relay to our Lord"  
  
'Our Lord' Draco inwardly cringed. He didn't want to serve that man, if you could call the deformed monster a man, he didn't want to be a Death Eater and feed of the fear of others. He wanted to be himself. However, if his father knew this Draco would be killed. A disgrace to the Malfoy name, so he just nodded.  
  
"Good." Lucius said and Draco stood up to leave. "I didn't dismiss you boy. Sit back down." Sneered Lucius.  
  
'Oh no.' Draco thought as he sat back down.  
  
"Now about last night and the new news that Miss Parkinson told me." Said Lucius.  
  
Draco looked confused and asked, "What news father?"  
  
"The news that you didn't see fit to tell me about." Draco still looked confused and didn't say anything. "I'll tell you then. I was informed about how you let that mudblood Gryffindor slap you in front of your entire grade." Explained Lucius. He was still talking in a calm quiet voice and this scared Draco because he knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be good. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"It was along time ago and I-" Draco trued to explain but was cut off by his father.  
  
"I don't care how long ago it was. If Pansy could remember it, what makes you think that the others don't?" Lucius stood from his chair and was now only a few inches form where his son sat.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts' Draco, weakness will not be accepted in this family." Lucius then through his drink across the room, it smashed against the black marble mantle causing the flames to rise higher for an instant. "Now I think it only fair that you be," he paused. "Reprimanded." Lucius turned to the fireplace and stared into the flames for a moment then he picked up the fire poker and stirred the logs.  
  
Draco inwardly flinched as his father made his way back over to where he was sitting but with the fire poker in his hand.  
  
"Stand up boy." Ordered Lucius. Draco did so looking away from his father's gaze. Lucius was now standing in front of his soon once more and raised his new weapon to his chest and hit it off his other hand. "Turn around."  
  
Draco did and waited.  
  
The first blow came across his shoulder blades. Draco faltered a bit.  
  
"That boy was for not telling me immediately."  
  
The second came, hitting him from his left shoulder blade to his right side, he closed his eyes and bit his lip in order to not cry out.  
  
"That was for the year that went by without telling me."  
  
The third came along his mid back. Draco gritted his teeth.  
  
"That was for the next year. And this is for find out from Pansy."  
  
The final blow struck his lower back. Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to sit properly for a good while.  
  
"Now leave." Lucius dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand. Draco nodded and started for the door. "Oh and be ready at ten, Philip will be taking you to the platform." Said Lucius whale pouring himself a new drink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hurry up!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley as she ushered everyone to the wall between platforms none and ten.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and ran faster. "Come on children! Only twelve minutes left!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all began to run faster towards the plat form. Ron spotted the barrier first and went right through followed by Harry, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin we made it." Panted Hermione, rubbing her side.  
  
The four made there way on to the train and with a goodbye to Ginny the three sat down in their compartment.  
  
"We made it just in time." Harry said as the train started to leave the station. Hermione gave him a 'thank-you-for-telling-me-something-that- I-already-know' look, Harry just shrugged and Ron laughed.  
  
Draco had made his way to an empty compartment and tried to sit down but the pain in his back prevented him from doing so, so he opted for lying on his stomach again. However, his peace was short lived when Crabbe and Goyle thundered into the small room and sat opposite from Draco, which was not an easy task because they seemed to have gotten bigger over the summer holidays (if that was even possible). After five minutes of mindless talking between the two of him Draco stood up and left.  
  
Draco was walking towards the bathroom when he heard Pansy's screechy voice from behind him.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Damn." He muttered under his breath, he then started to walk a bit faster. In hopes of loosing her he quickly ducked into a near by compartment. He held his breath and looked through the fogged glass to see Pansy's figure move safely past the door. Draco let out a sigh of relief and faced the compartment, only to find three very confused looking Gryffindors staring at him. He cleared his throat, "Hi." It took every bit of self-control and his promise to Ariana not to call Ron a fish, because he was doing a very good job with his big eyes and his mouth opening and closing.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak, "Malfoy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Granger." Greeted Draco bowing slightly, but wincing in pain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked a very puzzled Harry, who didn't know weather to be mad or just very confused.  
  
"Hiding from Parkinslut." Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione laughed at this. She had heard the rumors about Pansy and all of the stories about her and her late night 'friends'. "I'm surprised that she doesn't know what a car is."  
  
Draco laughed at what Hermione had said because it was true. "Your right she doesn't, I asked her last year and she just stared at me!" Hermione started to laugh harder and Draco felt good for some odd reason, he like it when she laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bored now." Ariana sighed as she floated around Draco's room. He had only been gone for about two hours and she was already bored. It was going to be a long year. "Maybe I'll go see what was for breakfast."  
  
Ariana made her way to the kitchens and was in the process of floating in a left over plates of biscuits when a strange tingling sensation passed through her. She started to glide out of the table it felt like she was moving through peanut butter. She got out of the table but still had the same feeling so she looked down and her eyes got wide, there was a biscuit right in the middle of her stomach. Shakily she reached in a grabbed the offending piece of food and took it out letting it fall on the floor.  
  
"Alright that was not normal." Ariana turned to the staircase, she didn't want to take the risk of getting stuck in the wall, and started to glide up. Half way up the tingling sensation grew and turned into a slight burning. There was a flash of white light and she fell on the top landing.  
  
"Ow." Ariana lifted her head and looked around. "Pain." She winced her breath ragged. Then it dawned on her: she could feel pain. She hadn't felt anything sense she was alive. She got up and ran to the nearest mirror and she saw her reflection staring back at her but she wasn't transparent. She touched her cheek and wispered; "I'm alive. Or at the worst solid." She smiled and continued to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I have to tell Draco." With that she tore down the many hallways, corridors and staircases until she reached a tapestry with the Malfoy family crest on it. "I, Ariana Malfoy demand you to let me pass." The tapestry slid open to reveal a huge room with hundreds of silver plates on the walls. Every plate had a Malfoy's name engraved on it and behind that was their wand.  
  
Ariana walked down the many rows until she found her own. She pulled the drawer open and took her wand out. "Oak, ten and three quarter inches, and the heart string of a dragon." She smirked and put her wand in her pocket.  
  
She left the wand room and headed for the outdoors, silently thanking God that Lucius was called away on important Ministry business. Once she was out side and on the far side of the lake she took one last look at the manor and said,  
  
"Good bye." And with a soft pop she was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
AN: Don't hit me! I know it's been like what? A really long time and I am sorry so here is the next chapter and hopefully the 4th one will be out somewhat soon. Again thanks to all of the lovely, wonderful, beautiful, amazing, glowy reviewers. I heart you all. Love Francinator 


	4. The Resorting

The Resorting  
  
"Well how should I know where they are?" Asked a very frustrates Lisa Turpin to one her fellow Ravenclaw Prefects.  
  
Terry sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "And if they're together, well I really don't want to have to break it up."  
  
"They're scary when they get together." Lisa nodded.  
  
"Remember the last meeting? I didn't know that a person could turn that red." Terry cringed.  
  
After five minutes of searching they had not found the missing Prefects.  
  
"Come on where could they be?" Whined Lisa as she wondered how she was the unlucky one sent to find the two.  
  
Terry looked down at his fellow Ravenclaw Prefect and said, "Well we only have about eight or nine compartments left so they have to be in one of those. We're almost finished, don't worry." Terry patted her in the top of her head. Being nine inches taller than his female friend has it advantages.  
  
Lisa glared at Terry and knocked on the next compartment. When no one answered she opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a very confused Harry Potter, a red Ron Weasley, a laughing Hermione Granger and a smiling Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin, it's the Twilight Zone." Said a very dazed Terry after finding his voice. Draco, Ron and Lisa all turned and gave him very weird looks. "Ah never mind." said Terry.  
  
Draco came to his senses first and asked Terry, "What do you want Boot?"  
  
"We've been sent to get you and Hermione for a short Prefect meeting in the Head Compartment." Said Terry gesturing to Lisa and himself.  
  
Hermione gasped and stood up, "Oh no I completely forgot all about it!" She exclaimed and grabbing her wand she ran out of the compartment and past the two Ravenclaws and down the narrow isle.  
  
Draco turned back to Harry and Ron after watching Hermione rush from the compartment. "Well that's my cue. Potter, Weasley." Draco tipped an imaginary hat at the two and started to walk away. "Come along." He called to Terry and Lisa who had no choice but to follow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With a soft popping sound Ariana found herself in a very different looking Hogsmeade, she smiled as she looked up the road and saw Hogwarts. She began her long walk up to the school and was only delayed once by an old local wizard and after lots of yelling about his spoiled newt spleens and Ariana glaring and blaming the spilled newt organs on his incompetence- she was after all still a Malfoy- and continued on her way.  
  
An hour later Ariana found herself in the entrance hall but instead of taking the main corridor she took a small hallway on her left. After ten minutes of walking - and getting one foot caught in a trick stair- Ariana found herself in front of a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Now what's the password?" Ariana asked herself.  
  
"I do believe that it's 'Ton Tong Toffee'." The gargoyle moved to the side revealing a hidden staircase. Ariana turned around and found herself looking at a smiling Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore I presume." Stated Ariana. Dumbledore nodded and Ariana continued, "I wish to speak with you."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he led Ariana to the staircase. "Very well then, how about we go up to my office then?" Ariana nodded and followed the old wizard up to his office. He seated himself behind his desk and after fixing his long beard behind it he glanced up at Ariana. Finding that she was still standing he motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Now what would you like to talk about?" Questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. Not many would dare to say his name and he noticed that this girl, not even old enough to be out of school he thought, seemed to have no fear of doing so. He liked her.  
  
"What about Voldemort?" He had now taken on a more somber tone.  
  
Ariana looked the Headmaster in the eyes. "He is planing to attack Hogwarts."  
  
Needless to say Dumbledore was very shocked, he hadn't heard anything about this from any of his spies, and surly Severus would have told him right away. "Forgive me in saying, but how do you know this?"  
  
He then studied the girl sitting in front of him. He had not met the girl before he knew that because she had very unique features. Her hair was a very distinct hair color, a sort of pale gold color almost silver; she had pale skin and her eyes where a dark gray blue. But despite her familiar appearance and almost demanding presence he could not place her.  
  
"I have heard it." Ariana replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "May I ask you, what is you name?"  
  
"Forgive me, my name is Ariana Malfoy." Ariana watched as Dumbledore nearly gasped in shock.  
  
'Of course,' thought Dumbledore. 'How could I not have seen it.' He composed himself and looked at Ariana. "Forgive me, I was not aware of another line in the Malfoy line."  
  
"That is because there isn't." Ariana replied.  
  
Now Dumbledore was truly shocked. He knew for certain that Lucius did not have a daughter. Then how could this girl be a Malfoy as she claims? Dumbledore gave her a puzzling look. "You are not Lucius' daughter?"  
  
Ariana smirked. "No I am not. I am, however, his-" she paused to think, "-something-th great aunt."  
  
"How is that possible?" Questioned Dumbledore.  
  
Ariana smirked. "That is because I am dead."  
  
Now Dumbledore was truly confused. No one had discovered how to successfully reincarnate a person and yet here was Ariana sitting a few feet from him.  
  
Her smirk faded and she took a deep breath. "I do not know how either. Earlier this day I was nothing but a ghost a mere memory, but something happened. I felt pain. A burning flash with white light." She paused collecting her thoughts. "Then the next thing I know I'm racing through the halls with one purpose; to come here and ask for your help."  
  
"My help in what? Defeating Voldemort? You did not have to ask for that, I offer my help willingly to those who need it." Said Dumbledore.  
  
She shook her head. "No not for me, for Draco. He has so much potential for good. I beg you do not let him fall down the path to darkness."  
  
The Headmaster smiled at Ariana. "I will do what I can, but I think that you have an idea of your own."  
  
"Yes I do." She nodded. "And with your permission I would like to be a student again."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but chuckled. "And I thought I was the only one who wanted to be a student again."  
  
"I did find school quite fascinating myself and it would be a very good way to keep an eye on Draco and Voldemort's newest spies." Said Ariana.  
  
"Well I see nothing wrong with that. However, I have a few questions to ask. If you don't mind." Asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
*****  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally pulled in to the Hogsmeade station at half past six and all of the students thankfully got off the train and headed towards the horseless carriages or led by Hagrid to get their first look at their new home from the lake.  
  
"Thank Merlin." Yawned Ron as he stretched.  
  
Harry nodded and started walking to the long line of carriages with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Can't this line go any faster?" Whined Ron. "I'm hungry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because six chocolate frogs, two boxes of Bertie Bott's, four licorice wands, nine Pumpkin Pastries and five Cauldron Cakes couldn't possibly have filled you up."  
  
Ron mock glared at Hermione, "It was eight Pumpkin Pastries, thank you very much- Harry ate the other one. Didn't you Harry?" There was no answer. "Harry?" Ron asked looking over to his best friend, who was looking out of the window holding in silent laughter. Ron, ever curious, looked out the window and began to laugh very hard. Pounding on the door of a carriage, three down form their own, was Pansy Parkinson. And if they listened very carefully they could make out her screams of begging 'Draky' to open the door because it must have 'accidentally' got locked. No matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not keep herself from laughing along with her friends all the way up to the castle.  
  
The trio made their way into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny and the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Did you guys see Parkinson?" Giggled Ginny. The three nodded and Ron commented,  
  
"It was bloody hilarious! But why would anyone want to sit with Malfoy voluntarily is bonkers!"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Said Lavender who was now sitting by Hermione. "I could think of a few reasons." She looked past Ron's shoulder and at the blond Slytherin and blushed when he smirked at her.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione just gave Lavender a look and started to talk again.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Great Hall Draco was too busy thanking every high power he knew because Parkinson was sitting nowhere near him. Although Nott was proving himself a very annoying substitution.  
  
"So Malfoy how do you think I'd do if I went out for Chaser?" He leaned his left arm on the table and moved closer to Draco.  
  
Draco glared, he did not want to have a conversation with I-don't-know-what- the-three-foot-personal-bubble-rule-is Nott. But keeping his temper in check as he always did he simply answered, "I think we should end this conversation before I get to testy."  
  
Nott nodded and turned to the person sitting on his right and began to talk to them.  
  
Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. 'Ah blissful silence.' However his silence was short lived as the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall followed by awed first years entered the Hall and stood around the small stool with the old battered sorting hat sitting on top.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm so glad that Madam Malkin could come up and fit you for your robes on such short notice." Dumbledore said to Ariana as she finished clasping her robe. Her and Dumbledore where now sitting in a small room off of the Great Hall waiting for the first years to be sorted.  
  
Since Ariana's arrival Dumbledore had retrieved all of the new school supplies that she would need for the year and had packed them up in a spare trunk. And Ariana, not to be left in to great a debt to Dumbledore, had been telling him everything that she knew about the four founders of Hogwarts.  
  
"Now please do continue, what did Helga do after the student was retrieved from the ceiling?" Asked Dumbledore, but he didn't get his answer because he had picked out McGonagall's voice announcing the last first year - Zimmas, Andrew - to be sorted.  
  
"Well that's your cue." Dumbledore stood form a large red chair and joined Ariana at the door. "I remember when I was sorted all those many years ago and I was quite nervous. Almost thought about running out of the Hall, but you don't and courage is a very good thing to have on your side."  
  
Ariana looked up at the old man and smiled slightly. "Then father would be proud because I'm completely beyond nervous right now."  
  
A round of applause reached their ears and Dumbledore led Ariana out of the small room and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Do not put that hat away so soon Professor McGonagall, we have one more student to sort. Ariana Malfoy" There was a collective gasp in the Great Hall. Dumbledore then escorted Ariana across the room, she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she made her way over to the three-legged stool. "Please have a seat." Ariana sat on the stool and smirked at Draco who was looking at her from the Slytherin table with a pure look of shock on his face. Dumbledore then took the hat from a very confused McGonagall and placed it on Ariana's head.  
  
'Well, well who do we have here?' Asked a small voice in her mind, whom she assumed was the hat talking. 'What are you doing here? You have already been sorted but not by me. Oh no I would have remembered you, a Malfoy is hard to forget.'  
  
'Yes I have been sorted, by the four founders themselves or rather Salazar but now I want to be sorted by my own personality traits and characteristics.' Ariana replied.  
  
'Very well then, very well, I only have one place to put you and that's-'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table slowly broke into applause as Ariana made her way to an empty seat near Lavender. She helped herself to some of everything. She had forgotten how good food tasted and how hungry she was. She was about to start with some very good looking fried chicken when the brunette she was sitting by introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown. What's your name?" Lavender asked.  
  
Ariana let out a small sigh and put the chicken back down on her plate and turned to the Lavender girl. "Were you the one elected to talk to me?" Lavender blushed and stuttered. "Well I deem you brave for asking so I will answer you. My name is Ariana Malfoy." She then turned and went back to her chicken but yet again she did not get to eat it because Lavender grabbed her shoulder and made Ariana face her.  
  
"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. We're cousins." Ariana lied, after all she didn't want everyone to know that she was dead- it might creep them out.  
  
"Oh isn't that nice. Hey guys," Lavender turned and got part of the tables attention. "This is Ariana Malfoy."  
  
A red headed boy spit out the half chewed food that was in his mouth and looked at Ariana.  
  
'That must be Ron.' Thought Ariana with a small smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"What the hell is a Malfoy doing here?" Ron accused waving a bread stick at Ariana.  
  
The a girl with bushy brown hair grabbed the bread form her friend and glared at him before turning to Ariana and apologizing, "Sorry about him, we're still trying to get him not to point at people with baked goods."  
  
'Ah and this has to be Hermione.' Ariana thought. "It's quite alright. I've been around worse."  
  
Hermione smiled. "My name's Hermione Granger. What year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"So am I!" Hermione began but was stopped by McGonagall. The entire hall turned to the staff table and looked at their Headmaster who was now standing.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! And as usual I have a few start of term announcements to make. First off the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden, our care taker Mr. Filch has posted a new list of forbidden objects and finally to wish luck to all of you." With the last statement he looked at Ariana and smiled. "Well off you go, you all have your brand new classes tomorrow!" Everyone in the hall stood and made their way to their common room.  
  
"Gryffindors this way, follow me!" Said Hermione as the mass of first years lined up behind one of their Perfects and where lead out of the hall.  
  
Ariana stood in the spot near her chair in hopes of catching Draco before he went to the dungeons. She really needed to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Ariana!" Hermione shouted form the large doors. "Come on we're going to the common room!"  
  
Ariana sighed, she already knew where the Gryffindor common room was but she didn't know the password so she slowly made her way to Hermione and the very excited first years. They began their journey when Ariana heard Draco.  
  
"Come on you lot to the common room. Unless you want to spend you night in the hallways." Said Draco to three first years who where looking at a statue of armor.  
  
"Draco!" Called Ariana walking over to him. "How are you? You look like you've seen a ghost." She smirked.  
  
Draco recomposed himself and looked down at Ariana. "That's because I have." He whispered. "What are you doing here? And why aren't you transparent?"  
  
"It was the strangest thing. This morning after you left I went down to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast and I was right in the middle of a-" Ariana was cut off by Hermione who was now standing only a few feet away form the Malfoys.  
  
"Come on Ariana, you can talk to your cousin later."  
  
Draco slightly raised an eyebrow at Ariana, who gave him 'they asked and I made something up' look.  
  
Hermione missing the exchange between the two continued talking. "I need to show you where the common room is." With that Hermione dragged Ariana away to the common room.  
  
AN: I re-posted because there was too many mistakes for my liking. hmm well yeah that took very, very long and I know I'm an evil little writer but hey I made it to four so I think that that's ok. And to explain the delay: finals and above all else the very last episode of Buffy. Ever. No more new eps. And I so needed time after that and with the crying I couldn't see and typing was way too hard and I had to mourn the loss of the other me and spike. So now to make me feel better a review from you would make me v. much of the happy so click on the small blue/purple button and write some stuff. Until next time. Francinator (aka Allison) and I got to kiss Sark! Yay! 


	5. A Peek into the Past

AN: This is for the three of you that reviewed the last chapter: I LOVE you!!!! And no I don't own anyone or anything that you've read before, I guess that the virgin blood hasn't worked yet. Oh well back to the sacrifice stone. Now with out further ado and words the chapter,  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A Peek into the Past  
  
Hermione lead the small group to a large portrait of a woman wearing a frilly pink dress.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Abalone." The woman in the portrait nodded and swung off the wall to reveal the Gryffindor common room. "Now pay attention to the passwords and do not write it down. So, the dormitories are up the stairs. Boys on the right and girls on the left; and I recommend that you all turn in very soon." Hermione then left the awed eleven-year-olds to go join her friends by the fire. She sat across from a scowling Ron, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ron only mumbled something and slouched farther down in his chair.  
  
"Pardon?" Asked Hermione.  
  
Harry then spoke up. "He said, 'she's a Malfoy, how is it even possible that she made it into Gryffindor' or something like that." He shrugged and looked over at Ariana's retreating figure.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You know Ron that she was sorted into Gryffindor by the same hat that sorted you."  
  
"So!" Shouted Ron sitting up. "She could have put a dark spell on it you know!"  
  
"Ron that's impossible, the hat can't be tricked." Hermione said.  
  
"But she's a Malfoy! I mean she was bloody talking to Malfoy, you know that they were planing some evil scheme to get Harry here and serve him to You-Know-Who on a platter!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Quiet Ron." Hissed Hermione. "Do you want her to hear?"  
  
However it was not very possible that Ariana could hear anyone from down in the common room-even Ron- because she was too busy being bombarded with questions from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"So you're really related to Draco?"  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Does he write poetry?"  
  
"Are his eyes blue or gray?"  
  
"How soft is his hair?"  
  
"What's his favorite color?"  
  
"He has a six pack, right?"  
  
"What's his favorite food?"  
  
"What kind of chocolate does he like?"  
  
"Light?"  
  
"Dark?"  
  
"White?"  
  
"Can he sing?"  
  
"What does he look for in a woman?"  
  
"Boxers? Or Briefs?"  
  
Ariana just stared at the two girls and wondered how she would ever survive rooming with them and their apparently nonstop questions about Draco so she did the only thing she could do; she charmed away their voices. "Silencio." Smirking in satisfaction at the two very confused girls.  
  
"Now if you two are finished, I've had a very trying day and I would just like to retire to bed without being grilled about Draco. And I say this in the nicest way possible." Ariana explained as she pulled out her nightclothes (from Madam Malkin) and made her was over to the adjoining bathroom. She stopped and the door and faced her roommates. "You girls do understand, don't you?" Lavender and Parvati just nodded. Ariana smiled, "Good. Finite Incantatum." She removed the spell and entered the bathroom.  
  
Parvati coughed and looked over at her friend and said, "Well now we know that she really is a Malfoy. Who else would cast a voice lock spell on her first night?" Lavender nodded in agreement and the two got ready for bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione was ecstatic, it was the first day of school and she could not wait until her first class. She finished brushing her hair and then pinned her polished Prefect badge on her chest, grabbed her books and made her way to the common room to wait for her friends.  
  
However, on the other side or the tower Ron, Harry and the rest of their roommates were all still sound asleep.  
  
Back in the sixth year girls' dormitories Lavender and Parvati where awake and dressed staring at the closed curtains of Ariana's bed wondering whether or not they should wake their new roommate. They decided that even if she would be mad at them she would probably be furious at them if she missed her first class. So together- after they couldn't decide who would do it- they pulled back the drapes only to find an empty bed. After further investigation they saw that Ariana's school bag was also gone. Shrugging they returned to the bathroom to put the finishing touches on their faces.  
  
Ariana, who had up for over an hour was now in the Gryffindor common room trying to remember what was the fastest way to get to the Slytherin dorms when Hermione walked down the stairs and spotted her.  
  
"Ariana, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked readjusting her bag that looked as if it were about to break in protest of all the books it was carrying.  
  
"Oh just wanted to get to breakfast early and get my timetable." Ariana replied while thinking that any hopes of talking to Draco before classes were now gone.  
  
"Let's go down together, that way you wont get lost and I don't have to wait for Harry and Ron to get down here." Hermione smiled and went over to the portrait waiting for Ariana who followed.  
  
"So," Hermione began after a few minutes of walking together in silence, "Ariana how was your first night with Lavender and Parvati? I know mine was awful."  
  
Ariana smiled slightly and replied, "I was bombarded with questions about Draco the very instance that I entered the room."  
  
"Yeah, one of us should have warned you." Hermione cringed, "They're obsessed with Malfoy."  
  
Now Ariana smiled. "And with good reason."  
  
Hermione nearly choked and stopped grabbing Ariana on the shoulder and spinning her so she could look at her. "What do you mean with good reason? Malfoy is a slimy little rat faced git, who would know common decency if it danced around naked in front of him!"  
  
"Now I wouldn't call him rat faced Hermione." Ariana was looking Hermione in the eyes, which wasn't very hard considering Ariana was only an inch or so taller than Hermione. "But the Draco I know is a kind, handsome, funny Renaissance man who would do anything for the ones he loved. And I have known him all of his life."  
  
"Oh." Was all Hermione could say under the steady gaze of Ariana.  
  
Ariana smiled and started to walk away with Hermione right behind her.  
  
By the time they reached the practically empty Great Hall both were talking about arithmancy and the theory of time and space when Draco walked up behind them and said,  
  
"So are we going to talk?"  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. How long had he been walking behind them?  
  
"Hmm." Ariana turned around and faced Draco. "How about after breakfast?"  
  
"How about now?" Draco asked in a slightly irritated tone. He wanted to know why she didn't appear dead.  
  
"No, I'd rather talk after breakfast."  
  
"Well I'd rather talk now." Draco's voice was very low and clipped as he moved to tower over Ariana, who didn't seem to care.  
  
"After breakfast. I'm hungry." She didn't even flinch.  
  
By now Draco's jaw was clenched. "I want to talk now." Hermione could almost feel the tension between the two and decided to step in.  
  
"Didn't you hear her Malfoy? She said she would talk to you after breakfast. Or are you too stupid to-"  
  
"Stay out of this mudblood."  
Ariana's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously at Draco. "Apologize." She commanded, pointing to Hermione. Draco just glared back saying nothing. "Now." Said Ariana.  
  
Hermione was nervous. When one Malfoy was mad things were not good, but now she had two mad Malfoys on her hands and she really did not know what to do.  
  
"Ariana?" Hermione asked getting no reply she tried again. "Ariana it's alright, Malfoy doesn't have to apologize."  
  
Still the Malfoys glared at each other neither one backing down. This was the sight that greeted Harry and Ron as the entered the Great Hall. They both rushed to Hermione with Harry asking if she was all right. Hermione only nodded still staring at Ariana and Draco.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed still staring at the two glaring Malfoys. "I haven't the slightest idea. First Malfoy wanted to talk to Ariana but she said after breakfast and he got angry, then I tried to break them up and Malfoy (being the wonderful gentleman that he is) called me a mudblood and Ariana told him to apologize and now they're still staring at each other."  
  
The three Gryffindors stared at the two Malfoys both so similar, both with the same unnerving stare that would cause many grown wizards to look away in fear. It was now that Harry and Ron realized what Parvati was talking about last night at the feast, Ariana was a female carbon copy of Draco and that the male population of Hogwarts would soon be starting their own 'we love Malfoy club'.  
  
Finally Ariana spoke, "Draco Lucius Malfoy apologize to Hermione this instant." Her voice was low and threatening but Draco did nothing, he just continued to glare. "Alright then," She paused and tilted her head slightly to the right, "Lucius, don't apologize." She smirked knowing that she hit a nerve.  
  
Draco stiffened. "What are you implying?"  
  
"That you're no better then he is."  
  
That's what broke Draco. Being compared to his bastard father. Turning to face Hermione he sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. You didn't deserve to be called that."  
  
Saying that Hermione was stunned would be an understatement. She was staring at Malfoy with her mouth hanging open. Ariana was smiling at Draco; "We'll talk after breakfast." He nodded and made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"That was bloody unbelievable, she got Malfoy to apologize." Ron was in awe as he sat down next to Ariana and asked her, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked taking a bit of her French toast.  
  
"Make Malfoy apologize."  
  
"Oh, I didn't make him. He did that on his own." Explained Ariana as she started to butter some toast.  
  
Harry, who was sitting across form Ariana, stared at her. "How?"  
  
She laughed. "I've known Draco for a long time and he doesn't do anything unless he wants to."  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief and started to eat.  
  
In under ten minutes the entire Great Hall was filled and the four heads of house where passing out the new timetables. Every sixth year Gryffindor groaned as they saw what their first class of the day was. Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Ron. "Every bloody year. You'd think someone would go for something different once and a while."  
  
"Now see that would be fair and make sense and we're not that lucky." Ron then but off a very large piece of sausage with about four pieces of bacon around it and munched happily away while Hermione looked on in disgust.  
  
She looked at her two friends and said "Come on you two potions this year is suppose to be very exciting and don't forget that the N.E.W.T.'s are next year." Ron waived her off and turned the topic of conversation to the new Quidditch season. She sighed irritably and turned to Ariana who was studying her new timetable and eating her French toast. "So, Ariana, what do you have today?"  
  
"Double Potions," She began but was interrupted by a faint clinking noise. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the Great Hall tapping her spoon against the side of her goblet. The Great Hall fell silent and she began to speak.  
  
"Now that I have everyone's attention our Headmaster would like to make an announcement." Professor McGonagall then took her seat and looked at Dumbledore who was smiling at all of his students.  
  
"I have just received an owl from the head of the new Department of Wizard Moral and they have asked that we hold a ball this year in order to keep up our spirits and to promote inter-house relationships." He was smiling and his eyes were shinning as the Great Hall burst out into excited chatter. Dumbledore held up his hands to silence the crowd and continued, "Now we have not yet picked a date. So, in order to do so, I will be having a meeting with your Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects on Wednesday evening in order to decide that. Now that leaves all of you about two and a half days to express to them what day you would like it to be held." Every Prefect groaned at the thought of not having a moment of peace until Wednesday night. Hermione just sunk lower into her chair. With one last smile Dumbledore sat back down and began to eat.  
  
"Oh my gosh! A ball! I am so beyond excited!" Gushed Lavender and about every other girl in the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Dracy," Purred Pansy as she leaned over his left shoulder and trailed a finger down his cheek. "How about I let you take me to the Ball?"  
  
'Not even if Hell froze over and satin took up figure skating and did a duet with Voldemort would I go with you.' Draco swatted her hand away and snorted. Gathering his books he stood and left for the dungeons.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ariana watched as Draco brushed off Pansy and leave the Hall. 'Now would be a perfect time to talk.' Thought Ariana as she got up and followed Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at Ariana's retreating figure. 'I wonder where she's going?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco walked down one of the many different staircases and skipped the seventh from the bottom as he continued to mutter random curses to that new department and Parkinson. He was about to start on the lovely new topic of Lucius when he heard a startled cry behind him. He spun around with his wand drawn, only to find Ariana with her right leg sunken knee deep in the seventh stair.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?" Asked a very peeved Ariana. When he did not move she sent him a quick glare before she tried to pull her leg out of the stair.  
  
Draco watched with an amused look on his face, then began to chuckle. Putting his wand away he went over to her and lifted her out of the step and sent her down on the one below.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you didn't take your sweet time helping me." Ariana said sarcastically whale readjusting her sock. Draco was still laughing at what had happened but stopped when Ariana hit him in the back of the head. "It's not funny! I haven't been here for over a thousand years, you try to remember something as trivial as these stupid trick stairs." She then began to walk of into the dark halls of the dungeons with Draco silently laughing behind her.  
  
They where walking for about four minutes when Draco called out, "Do you even know where you're going?" Ariana stopped walking and looked straight ahead.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then shouldn't you be following me?" Draco smirked and he took the lead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hurry up Ron, or we're going to be late. And I really don't feel like getting a detention on the first day." Harry said standing next to Ron, who was still eating.  
  
Ron looked up and was about to say something but caught Hermione's glare and dropped his fork. The trio then made their way down to the dungeons and slipped in just as the bell rang and quickly took three seats in the back. The class became quite as Professor Snape entered the room in his usual manner with his black cape billowing behind him. He surveyed his class and began the lesson.  
  
"Today class you will be reviewing a simple potion that you learned how to make last year." With a flick of his wrist the potion and all of the ingredients appeared on the board. "However," he began, causing his students to stop. "You will be working in pairs. That I will assign." The entire class groaned. Snape ignored the outburst and continued. "Now you will move to an empty workspace and begin." With another flick of his wand the student's names appeared in pairs on the board next to the list of potion ingredients.  
  
The entire class groaned again and reluctantly moved to find their partners.  
  
Ron had a look of pure disgust and horror on his face as he sat down next to his new partner, Millicent Bulstrode. Harry on the other hand didn't have to worry about his partner putting him in a headlock because, simply put; Pansy Parkinson would rather kiss Trevor the Toad than touch him. Hermione got stuck with Blaze Zabini who was a fairly competent person, there was just the little fact that he was as predigest as they come. Lavender made her way to where Draco was sitting comfortably in his usual seat with a huge smile on her face. Considering all of that Ariana got a wonderful partner, Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville paled slightly as he saw that they were making a Retrieval Potion (makes a person relive a date in their minds to help with memory curses or just to find out where you left your wand, also if a separate party administers it the person speaks what they said on the aforementioned date).  
  
"What's wrong?" Ariana asked as she set her cauldron over the small fire. She turned to look at him. "Neville?"  
  
He looked down at the table. "Last time I made this I spent three days in the hospital wing."  
  
"Not this time." Ariana began to add three cups of spring water and seven shredded white rose pedals.  
  
Twenty minutes and eight ingredients later it was time for the final three ingredients. Ariana added the two crushed beetle shells she had Neville add a teaspoon of dried lavender and after stirring counterclockwise fifty times he added, with Ariana's encouragement, seven drops of elephant blood.  
  
"The potion ought to be a pale gray color, not pink Wesley." Said Snape as he looked down at Ron and Millicent's potion, which was giving off a rotten cabbage smell. "Now who will be so brave as to test out their potion?" Snap scanned the room and his eyes fell on Neville who was looking down at his desk and praying that he wouldn't be called on. "Longbottom," Neville's head jerked up to look at Snape with wide eyes. "You will test your potion on your new partner. Now."  
  
Neville gulped and started to shakily spoon out half of a cup to give to Ariana.  
  
Draco was not a very happy person when Snape had announced that Ariana would be testing out Longbottom's potion. "Now Professor, do you really think that you should punish his partner when you could just punish Longbottom?" He drawled  
  
"Now, now Draco, I have complete and utter faith in our potion. Nothing will go wrong."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, why don't you listen to your cousin and have some faith. Miss Malfoy?" Snape looked at Ariana and smiled gesturing to the potion that she held in her hand. With that Ariana drank the potion. In a few seconds it had taken effect she stared at Neville with blank eyes.  
  
He gulped and thought of the first date that came to mind. "The last day before summer holiday." The entire class waited for Ariana to speak.  
  
"Promise?" The entire class gasped and Ariana continued. "Please, I need you to." Snape sneered as the potion began to work. 'Oh well, Potter's bound to do something before the end of class.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"For you anything."  
  
Ariana smiled at the man standing in front of her. Holding both of her hands he brought them up to his mouth and kissed them.  
  
"Thank you, Donovan. I know that you mean well but you don't know father like I do." Ariana closed her eyes in relief.  
  
Donovan leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "So when can I expect you? Mum has been dying to meet you."  
  
She pulled away and walked over to the large tower window and stared out across the grounds. "You know I still can't believe the view from up here."  
  
"See now you're just changing the subject." Donovan tsked. He walked over and hugged Ariana from behind and placing his chin on her right shoulder. "I know that the Gryffindor tower has a much better view than the dungeons Slytherin has you in, but.."  
  
"You can see the lake. I love the way it looks when the sun sets."  
  
"You're changing the subject again." He sighed. Pulling back he spun her around so she was facing him again. "I know you don't want to talk about it but, I can't stand not seeing you for three months. And besides my mum wants to meet the woman who has captured my heart." He looked in her eyes and saw nothing, and that either meant that she was mad or thinking. He was really hoping for thinking. Leaving on the wrong foot would not help him try and persuade her to visit over the holiday.  
  
"He wouldn't allow it." She broke away from him and began to magically pack his trunk.  
  
He sighed and plucked out his Charms book midair and tossed it on the nearby desk. "Since when does the Ariana Malfoy care what someone allows her to do?"  
  
Ariana stopped packing and gave a soft snort, "Since the day I was born."  
  
Donovan over to Ariana and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Well then break away, Ariana. You're brilliant and powerful and no one can stop you."  
  
"Father could. He could kill me, or worse kill you." Ariana looked up into his eyes. "And I wouldn't want to live without you."  
  
Donovan smiled and leaned down so that they where only centimeters away and wispered, "Don't talk like that." And kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll try."  
  
The whole class was still watching Ariana with great interest.  
  
"This is mad." Growled Draco.  
  
"What's mad Malfoy?" Asked Lavender tearing her eyes away from Ariana to look at Draco, which wasn't all that hard.  
  
"It's a bloody invasion of privacy, that's what it is." Draco said not even bothering to look at the girl next to him.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting right in front of Draco and Lavender, had to agree that this was an invasion of privacy. 'Dear Merlin I'm agreeing with Malfoy. But this has got to stop.'  
  
Draco was getting more upset as time passed. He knew what Ariana was talking about. It was her last day of sixth year and she was saying goodbye to Donovan and trying to explain why she couldn't visit him over the summer. This was one of his favorite stories when he was little, how she out smarted her father and got to visit her Donovan. That had always given him hope and now it was being violated by this stupid potion. So he did the only thing that he could do: he ended the potion.  
  
"Fintion."  
  
Ariana gasped as the potion ended. She swallowed and looked around the room at her class, who were all staring at her. Then they began talking all at once about what they had heard.  
  
However, Snape had heard enough. "Silence. Now I want all of you read chapters one and seven and write a three-parchment essay on the uses and effects on quintapeds saliva. Now bottle your potions and leave a marked bottle on my desk and clean up."  
  
Neville turned to Ariana, shaking slightly. "I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
  
"About what?" Ariana asked putting the stopper on the vile of their Retrieval Potion.  
  
"About what you said." His face turned pale and he was now looking down at his hands.  
  
She looked over at him with confusion on her face. She did not know what he was talking about. "Neville, what did I say?"  
  
He was about to answer when Draco walked over and began to speak, "Oh it was nothing you where just talking about the last time that you saw Donovan before you went to his house."  
  
"Oh dear.." Was all that Ariana said as she packed up her potion supplies.  
  
"Is that all you have to say about it?" Draco hissed. Ariana did not answer him, she just kept on packing. "How can you just sit there when some bloody potion invades your past?"  
  
Ariana finished packing and set her bag on the back of her chair and looked up at Draco. "You seen even more distraught about this invasion of privacy than I do, Draco." Draco did not answer right away.  
  
"How can you just sit there and not care that you just reenact the last day of sixth year in front of everyone?" Draco paused, "How can you just not care that you relieved one of the most painful days of your life in front of strangers?"  
  
Ariana shrugged, "Well I can't say that it was on my to do list for this morning."  
  
"How did you know that Malfoy?" Asked a newly arrived Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco sneered, turning around to look at her.  
  
Hermione stiffed a bit and glared back. "Well Malfoy, the bell rang and I came over to see if Ariana had arithmancy next so I could show her how to get there."  
  
"Yes I do." Ariana stood and slung her bag over her right shoulder preparing to leave. Hermione brushed past Draco to leave with Ariana, but Draco grabbed her bag strap to stop her.  
  
"Not so fast, Granger. I need to talk to my dear cousin for a moment. We'll meet you there."  
  
Ariana smiled at Hermione and nodded for her to go on with out her, then she turned towards Draco. "Why are you so upset? I know that it was one of your favorite stories when you where little but I just don't understand." They had left Snape's classroom and where now walking down a long narrow hallway with no other students.  
  
"Yes, one of my stories. And it's not just the fact that the story was for me but if the others figure out that you're a thousand years old I won't get to spend time with you and we won't be able to work on that curse of yours."  
  
She smirked. "So you want to get rid of me, do you?" "But of course." He drawled back. They arrived at Professor Vector's room and Draco opened the door and motioned for Ariana to go first. "My lady."  
  
So rolled her eyes and sweep into the room followed by Draco.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: See? I didn't die, but I can see that some of you want me dead. oh well, it just means that I might no have to go back to school so yayness. And what is the stupid professor's name foe arithmancy? I couldn't find it and it's like 12:30 at night and I have work in like 9 hours so tell me, it be great of you. But this is a long chapter for me so I hope that you are all happy. Be happy damn it! I'll be happy on the 26! InuYasha coming back on TV! YAY! Everybody's favorite hanyou is back! ::does snoopy dance:: and I'm v. excited and you all should go watch it. August 26. Cartoon Network. Monday-Thursday. Midnight.(I live in Pa so according to all of that time zone crap...) Be there. Now I want you all to review and I'll give you something shinny. Shinny good. Love always(if you review), Francinator 


End file.
